


Discovering

by Let111



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let111/pseuds/Let111
Summary: Ahsoka discovers the secret relationship between Senator Amidala and the Jedi Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fanfic of how Ahsoka sees Anakin and Padmé's relationship, I hope you like it!<3 :)

Ahsoka entered the Senate building quite excited, she was looking for Senator Amidala to tell her about her new knowledge of politics, since she and Padmé went to Onderon together, her curiosity about politics had increased, she had gone to the well-known Jedi Library and had her reading about different books, she was really interested. Although Ahsoka didn't want to remember that that trip to Onderon sparked a Separatist attack on Coruscant ... but it wasn't the time to think about it, Ahsoka was excited and didn't want to ruin her own moment of happiness., as Ahsoka walked through the corridors she was impressed by how giant the building was, yes, Coruscant was a planet with thousands of huge buildings, including the Jedi temple, the difference is that Ahsoka already knew the Jedi temple in its entirety, after all she grew up there, but the Senate seemed infinite to her! walking and seeing different species in every corner of the building, I thought it would be great if Senator Amidala would show her what the whole place was like.  
Ahsoka and she were very good friends, Ahsoka could say that she was the closest to a mother figure that she could have, and she was quite fond of her, after all Ahsoka saved her life.

After walking through different corridors, she finally found Miss Amidala's office, she was so excited that she entered without permission, the doors opened and she was quite surprised by what she saw, it was Senator Amidala kissing with her Master, Skyguy!  
She left the office as quickly as she saw them, hoping they didn't realize she had entered.  
Ahsoka leaned to the side of the office door a bit nervous and heard their voices through the walls

"What was that?"  
she recognized Anakin's voice

"Maybe it was a failure of the doors, don't worry, Ani ..."

Ahsoka smiled, as much as it was a surprise for her to see them kissing, it was nothing further from reality, she already sensed that they both had something, for something Anakin was particularly very protective, VERY protective with Padmé, she also noticed that when he was with Padmé in public, he was looking at her very stunned, it was very obvious that Anakin was in love with her.

"I knew it!!"

Ahsoka giggled and instantly covered her mouth remembering that the two of them could hear her too. She thought for a moment about the relationship of the two, does she call him Ani? Ahsoka thought, that seemed quite cute, they were like her two father figures together, it was nice to see someone like her Master so happy in a relationship, even though the Jedi could not have romantic relationships, she would never betray her Master or tell the Jedi council about that. nevertheless she preferred not even to ask Anakin about his relationship with Padmé, Ahsoka knew that he was going to deny it and he were going to say that they were just "friends", very very close friends apparently, she laughed again until she heard their voices again, Ahsoka immediately put her ear on the wall to hear the conversation

"I think it's time for me to go, Ani ..."

"Now? Come on, Padmé, we have a little time yet."

"I have business to attend to and they are very important Ani."

"More important than me?"

Ahsoka hears Padmé giggle a bit and thought in her mind 'How annoying he is with her!'

"It's not that important, but it is important."

"Can I at least walk you out?"

"Of course you can, Ani"

And apparently they kissed again, Ahsoka once she began to hear their footsteps quickly positioned herself in front of the door and tried to relax her expression, as if she knew nothing of what happened there. once Padmé and Anakin left the room together holding their hands Anakin was impressed to see Ahsoka, he quickly pulled out her hand and placed it on his back

"Snips! I mean, Ahsoka! W-what are you doing here ?! I thought you were at the Jedi temple!"

"I was. I just got here, I was looking for Senator Amidala"

Anakin totally blushed was about to tell Ahsoka that he and Padmé were just friends, as always, but Padmé knew he was going to screw up so before he spoke Padmé said:

"How sweet of you Ahsoka, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I've been doing research on galactic politics and I wanted to tell you about what I learned!"

"Would you tell me while Anakin and I go to my ship? I must go to Naboo to attend to some business"

"Of course!!"

Anakin did not say anything and simply smiled when he saw and heard Padmé and Ahsoka speak, he only accompanied them slowly to the outskirts of the Senate until Padme said goodbye to them and went to her ship that was already waiting for her at the exit of the senatorial building

"Bye Senator Amidala!"

"Bye Padmé, sorry! I meant Senator!"

When Padmé's ship left Anakin covered his face with shame, and tried to remedy the situation by saying the same phrase he says in this type of situation, even to Ahsoka it seemed predictable and she knew that he was going to say that, and Ahsoka gave a smug smile

"Look ... Senator Amidala and I are just-"

"Friends? I know Master, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Ahsoka started walking towards her Speeder which coincidentally was also next to her Master's, it was time to leave for them as they also had business to attend to at the Jedi temple

"Are you coming, Master?"

Ahsoka asked and Anakin smiled at her and started walking alongside her towards the Speeders.

**Author's Note:**

> There were some mistakes with the writing of the story, but I fixed them, English is not my first language so it still costs me a bit to write well in English :(


End file.
